


If you will have me

by CaptainDwobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Slow dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDwobbit/pseuds/CaptainDwobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine "Imagine slow dancing with Thorin to ‘Yayo’ by Lana del Rey" that imaginexhobbit posted on their Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you will have me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really really short, but it's my first imagine.   
> The reader is female. (Sorry, boys! You'll get your moment as well)
> 
> Also, I'm captaindwobbit on Tumblr, so if you find this work on there, it's not stolen!   
> Anyway, I'll leave you to it now. I hope you enjoy this!

_Gosh, it is hot outside_ , you thought for the fifth time today. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, turning on the vintage radio on the small table next to your couch and making your way to the kitchen. You were immediately annoyed by the pop song that was playing. You’d heard that song at least ten times this week! But you pushed your annoyance away as well as you could and started filling the sink with hot water after rolling up your sleeves. Since your amazingly handy boyfriend had broken the dishwasher, you had to do the dishes, like this now.

Speaking of the devil, you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you against a broad chest. You sighed contently and turned off the tap, turning around and wrapping your arms around his neck, your thumbs tracing small circles on his skin. Thorin smiled down at you, a twinkle in his warm blue eyes. The irritating pop song stopped and made place for a new one, its intro sounding much more appealing to you.

Thorin grinned mischievously and took a step back, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance, my lady?” You suppressed a giggle and put your hand in his, letting him pull you against his body. The two of you danced slowly around your kitchen, the same way you had on your aunt’s wedding a few years before, when you had taken him as a date. You had shared your first kiss there as well.

Thorin pulled you out of your thoughts by resting his chin on top of your head and you closed your eyes, happy to be so close to him. “Remember my aunt’s wedding?” You broke the silence, your voice soft. He merely hummed in acknowledgement and pulled you even closer. You inhaled his scent and it made you feel even more secure, knowing you were home with the best man in the entire world.

“We should play that song at our wedding,“ he mumbled into your hair when the song was over. You chuckled and pulled back a little so you could look up at him. “Our wedding?” He smiled and let go of you so he could take a step back. You gasped in surprise when he got onto one knee and pulled a little box from his back pocket. “Only if you will have me, Liese.” He opened the box, showing the most beautiful ring you’d ever seen. Maybe your opinion was biased, since you loved Thorin so dearly. You sniffled and nodded, holding out your hand. He beamed and took your shaking hand in his, sliding the ring on your finger with his own, nimble ones. “I love you, my heart,” he said once he got up. All you could do at that moment was jump into his arms and kiss him.

And if you were both crying while smiling like idiots, no one could blame you, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, a comment is always welcome ;)
> 
> I'd like to thank writer-of-bagend from Tumblr for encouraging me to write. you're a sweetheart, Rin.


End file.
